Butterfly
by soomin903
Summary: A story to inspire you that dreams can come true, and so can nightmares. A story about life, and finding your true purpose. I know, cheesy. Jungkook x OC/Suga x OC/V x OC/BTS
1. Tickets

Me and my best friend Jordis were waiting (not very patiently) for the radio.

We had just entered a contest and if we win, we get front row seats AND back stage passes to the BTS concert!

We were so excited we couldn't contain ourselves.

Jordis is 23 years old with shoulder length wavy brown hair. She likes street fashion and is in love with animals.

She has three dogs at home, 2 ferrets, 1 guinea pig, a cat, 5 parrots, 4 turtles and 6 fish.

For me, I'm just an average teenager that's almost 18.

I was born in November 2nd, 1998. I like animals too but I just have a samoyed and domestic short hair.

I have long black hair and usually dye the ends different colors each year.

This year I have red.

Now back to the story.

"OH MY GOD. HELL WILL FREEZE OVER IF WE DON'T GET THOSE TICKETS!" Jordis starts to freaks out in the kitchen.

"Shush! I want to know who won!" I snap.

"Serena, you know what I'll do if we don't get front row seats to that concert. I have been waiting for them to come to Rosemount for 4 years!"

I nod sympathetically and turn my attention back to the radio.

 _"And the winner is..."_ It felt like the whole world had stopped. Jordis and I held hands as we waited, like our life depended on it.

 _"crazygirl91216!"_ Our hopes instantly plummet to earth as we blink back tears.

"What was your name?" I finally ask.

"animallover54321," she answers while choking back a sob. "You?"

"wildgirl903."

We sat on the kitchen floor and ignored our iPhones ringing.

Finally, we got annoyed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I say weakly.

There was instant squealing on the other line.

"Me and Courtney got the tickets for you!" Celia said excitedly.

Jordis and I instantly look up and I put it on speaker.

"What do you mean?" Jordis asks.

"Ugh...I got the tickets for you and Jordis! For BTS!


	2. Passes

There was a moment of silence, then me and Jordis stood up and started dancing with joy.

We really couldn't believe it! We pinched each other several times to see if this was real, and we ended up with a couple of bruises.

Then we kept thanking Courtney and Celia as if we were praising Gods.

Later, we searched our closets to see what we would wear.

I wore a MCR band tee with black jeans and black converse. I also had my favorite beanie and gray eyeshadow on.

Jordis was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, leather boots and black hat.

Once we were all set (which felt like forever) we got into Jordis's blue hybrid and she drove us quickly to the stadium.

We finally parked and ran into the stadium.

It was so beautiful, and it wasn't very crowded, because we had seats. Everyone did.

Jordis and I received a candle then we waited for the concert to start. _In the **front row seats**_!

And finally...the lights dimmed. The spotlights turned on flashing blue with green, then fog started rolling from behind the stage.

"Not Today" started playing and everyone around us started cheering. The concert had finally begun.


	3. Jungkook

Jordis and I sang some parts to the songs, and we happily waved our candles while doing so.

We were having the time of our lives, and I swear I saw Suga (Min Yoongi) wink at Jordis! Now she's blushing like a tomato.

I was laughing so hard in my seat, I caught Jungkook's attention! We stared at each other which felt like time had stopped, and it was just me and him.

But Jordis saw me and snapped me out of it. I blinked several times while looking down.

When u I looked back up, Jungkook was singing "I NEED U" without glancing at anyone. He closed his eyes for most the concert...which is unlike him.

I hardly paid attention to anything after five songs where his eyes were closed.

I was so puzzled I didn't realize that the concert was coming to a close.

Later after everyone left, Jordis dragged me to the girls' bathroom.

"Oh my god...oh my god...Serena...I think Suga just...just..." she was hyperventilating by now.

I patted her back and nodded. "I know, I saw."

"We're going to meet them! We're going...to meet..."

I nod. "I know, I know."

She then looks at the mirror in front of us. "I can do this. We can do this."

Jordis turns around to face me. "Let's go."


	4. List

My heart was beating so fast in my chest it felt like it was going to explode.

Jordis was walking backstage with me following hesitantly behind.

I breathed in and out slowly and cautiously. I straightened my already flat tee and bit my lip nervously.

I was going to MEET _THE_ BTS!

I closed my eyes and counted to 10 slowly. Jordis flashed our passes to the security guard and he led us inside the make-up room.

I saw various colors of eyeshadow, and a lot of forms of eyeliner. There was blush and powder everywhere as well.

I looked around the room to see it was very spacious with seven little sections cutting off from one giant room.

Suddenly, the 7 Bangtan boys enters the room, and freezes when they see us.

"Manager! You said we'd meet them after we touch up," J-hope whined like a little baby.

Jordis and I laughed a little.

"Hi, I was handsome the day before, yesterday, and today! I'm Jin," he says flashing us a smile.

We all chuckled. Then we finished introductions.

Then Jordis and Suga went to his section of the room and she explored everything.

I was left to talk to J-hope and Rap Monster.

"So what's your name?" Rap Monster asks.

"Serena," I say hesitantly. If I say something it will haunt me forever!

"That's a pretty name. Just like your eternal hope," J-hope continues with his weird phrases and poses with Rap Monster and I laugh to them.

Finally, Jordis and I had to say goodbye. Then J-hope handed me a slip of paper and put his hand to his face and said, "call me."

"Ok," I said slowly and then we all broke into laughter. But what really caught my eye was Jungkook.

He was staring at his reflection in the mirror as if lost in a haze. Then his expression turned sour.

"Well, lets go!" Jordis says happily.

She skips down the hall humming "Boy in Luv."

"Let me guess," I say. "Suga asked for your number."

Jordis turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Yes! And I'm so happy!"

"No, really?" I say sarcastically. We laugh a little and then we both walk away content.


	5. Monday pt 1

It was Monday now at 5 o'clock. I had recently been texting J-hope and laughing at all his jokes.

I then stretched and yawned, and finally decided I should get ready for school.

I put on a plain white tank, black jeans, blue jacket with black converse and brushed my hair. I put my socks, shoes, and tied my hair into a ponytail.

I got down to my kitchen and put waffles in the toaster and then waited for it to pop up.

I sat down in my chair at the counter waiting for it.

I put in my ear buds and turned on my iPod. "Spring Day" started playing and I started humming along.

Then I stood up and picked my waffles out of the toaster and started eating it.

After I finished I made food for my cat and dog.

I sighed and stood up, then began my routine to feed all of Jordis's many pets.

"Save Me" and "Not Today" passed before I finished.

Finally, Jordis woke up with a stuffed animal wolf in her arms.

"Have a good date last night?" I ask.

She nods groggily.

Suga asked her out to an amusement park the day before and he won her the stuffed wolf, now Jordis is inseparable with it.

I laugh to myself then finished feeding her fish.

Finally done, I waved goodbye and started making my way down to the high school.

On the way down, I wondered why J-hope texted me _Jungkook has been acting rlly weird. do u know Why?_ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the person I ran into.

"Oh, sorry," I look up to see it was Cameron. He had long brown hair and was always the class clown.

"Uh...hi," he says a bit shyly.

"Hey..." I say slowly. He never usually said things this slowly.

"Would you...like to...to...to go on...a..."

"A date?" I suddenly blurt. My face instantly turns red.

But he nodded. Cameron Jackson just asked me out. I froze in my spot.


	6. Monday pt 2

"...Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you date another girl already?"

He shuffled his feet a little. "I broke up with her last Friday."

"...So?"

"um...Cameron...sorry, I like someone else," I say timidly.

"It's ok, it was a dare for me to anyway."

He quickly ran away with me making my way to school.

When the bell finally rang at school ending the day, I sighed with relief.

"What are you going to do later?" my friend Emi asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure."

"Hey, you know how you got J-hope's number?"

I nod.

"Could you maybe ask him for V's?"

We laugh a little after while we walk home.

"Maybe," I finally reply.

"Really?!"

I nod again.

She then starts freak out on how she might get to call or text her bias V.

"He might say no," I warn.

"But still~" Emi was really happy and joyful, she could've rivaled J-hope!

I continued to walk back to Jordis and my small house.

It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, small kitchen bordering dining room and a living room with a TV and Xbox.

It was a cozy little home and kind of crowded with all of Jordis's pets.

I opened the door and slipped out of my shoes. I put my backpack on the hook and then grabbed a popsicle from the fridge.

I walked to the living room and saw Suga over with his arm around Jordis.

They were watching RINGS.

"Really? No heads up?" I raise an eyebrow jokingly.

Jordis laughed and threw a pillow at me. I happily caught it and aimed at Jordis's head, but God hates me so Suga caught it.

Then he chased me around the house throwing pillows at me for trying to hit his girlfriend.

Later in the day, I cooked up ramen for us all while they finished their movie.

Then we watched Revenge of the Bridemaids with Suga cringing at everything and me and Jordis laughing at his reactions.

All in all, it was a pretty good Monday.


	7. Cloud

I was walking back from violin practice when I saw a small ball of white fur.

I picked it up to see it was a small maltese. My eyes widen as I feel it was really cold.

I took my jacket off and wrapped it around the dog.

I then looked at the collar and it said **Cloud**.

I started walking to the nearest veterinarians and they took Cloud upon inspection.

Suddenly I felt a buzz in my back pocket. I set my violin case down on the floor as I pick it up.

J-hope: _Jungkook's dog ran away. have u seen him? he's a small maltese and his name is Cloud_

I sigh with relief as I alert the doctors I knew who the owner was and texted J-hope back that I had him.

J-hope: _oh thank God. anyway, Jungkook will pick him up tomorrow morning_

After, I went home with Cloud in my arms and then got him some food along with the others.

My samoyed Snow and Cloud really hit it off while Cosmo slept through everything.

The next morning, I got ready for school and then got the door when someone knocked.

It was Jungkook.

"I'll get him," I say quickly and walk away. I somehow feel weird whenever I look at him.

I mean, I've always liked the band members all the same, but somehow, my heart flutters whenever someone mentions him.

I walk to my room and pick Cloud up

Then I walk back to the door and hand him to Jungkook who was so relieved to have him back in his arms.

"Uh...thanks," he says timidly.

"No problem, I would've done that to any animal," I state simply.

"Well...uh..bye," he nods abd looks down.

Is he in uncomfortable around me? My heart sinks as I wave goodbye and close the door.

All of a sudden, a hand prevented it from closing.

I open the door back up and see Jungkook a little red in the face.

"Um..can I..have your...phone number?" he asks quickly and quietly.

His eyes are glued to the floor, and it felt like time had stopped.

"Uh...sure, I'll be right back," I turn around and then come in. "You can come in by the way, Spring hasn't come yet."

It was true, it was really cold outside. Jungkook nodded and gratefully stepped inside.

He was immediately attacked by Snow and Jordis's dogs.

I had to restrain them and made them follow me into their area where they had a fence.

"Sorry about that," I swipe my bangs out of my eyes.

"It's fine," he says.

I nod and head to the kitchen. I write my number and hand it to him.

"Thanks again for Cloud," he says when he's by the door.

"I would've done it for any other animal. And Cloud here was just so cute," I smile at Cloud.

He nods and then he walks away. I close the door and watch him leave from the window, lost in my own thoughts.

And then I saw him turn around. My heart fluttered when we made eye contact. He waved and I waved back.

Then Cloud started barking at us and we laughed at the sudden awkward silence that was once around us.

I wave one last time and then close the curtains.

I lean my head against the window and slide down.

"Serena, school starts in 5 minutes!" Jordis comes into the room.

My eyes widen as I scramble up and collect my things.

"You better get to work too!" I call as I slip in my shoes and then run out the doors.


	8. Ready

"A party?" I raise an eyebrow at Jordis.

"Yeah! The band is volunteering to preform a short concert to raise awareness to animals," she says excitedly.

"But I don't like parties. You know that, plus, what on earth would I wear?"

"We can go shopping at Hot Topic. The party is at 8 tonight," she replied simply.

"But this is a school night," I try to reason.

"Please Serena PLEASE!" Jordis pleads.

I shake my head.

"If you go, I'll buy you a pack of pockey," Jordis sighs.

I pause in my step. "Alright."

We go to Hot Topic right after I get out of school and she buys me my pockey and purchases my black and red dress.

Later in the day Jordis puts a long sleeveless blue dress with a leather jacket. She let her hair down and had light silver eyeshadow.

I wear a long sleeved simple black dress with red roses at the bottom. I had white leggings and black wedges, while Jordis wore black high heels.

I curled my hair and clipped it back with a rose pin. I got black eyeshadow and then Suga came and picked us up to go to the party.


	9. Catastrophe for a Party

When we finally made it to the café, it was already really packed.

Suga opened the door for Jordis and escorted her inside while I wandered around outside.

I then heard "For You" play and I bet it melted Jordis's heart.

I laughed to myself at the thought and then finally walked inside.

I went to the food table and started eating some chocolate and ordered salad.

I started with the croutons and then stabbed at the lettuce leaves. I ate my chocolate contently as they started "Blood, Sweat, Tears."

I nodded my head to the beat as everyone was dancing on the dance floor.

Then a really slow song cut in. "House of Cards" made everyone slow their dancing and to find a partner.

Of course Suga was rapping so he couldn't dance with Jordis so she joined me at the food table.

"How's the punch?" she asks.

"Really sweet," I take another sip of my fruited iced tea.

She nodded as she took a bite of her cookie.

"I am so glad I brought this," I smile as I pull a book from behind my back.

"Serena!" I shrug innocently.

I flip to my chapter and then start reading while taking sips of my tea.

Jordis's POV:

I rolled my eyes at Serena. How can she concentrate on reading a book at a party this loud?

I sway to the beat a little but I mostly have my eyes focused on Suga.

I see a lot of girls fawning over him, and I know he's mine, but I still feel jealousy boiling inside me.

I fill my cup again with sweet punch and take another drink. It stains my lips red as if blood.

That's what I feel like right now, though.

Then I feel something stinging my eye so I go to the bathroom.

When I enter, I go to the mirror quickly to see some eyeshadow got in my eye.

"Oh my God he is so hot!" some girls gushed in the corner.

My head snaps up from the sink. I look from the corner of my eye to see three girls.

Two are blonde with ugly pea green dress and an apricot skirt with white tank.

The third is quiet with curly brown hair in a decent yellow dress with tights.

"Which one? They're all hot!" the second blonde fawned.

"I'm talking about Suga," the first blonde said flirtaciously while twirling her hair.

"Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" the brown haired girl inquired.

"Yes," she smirked. "And that place will belong to _me_."

I grit my teeth and clench the sink.

"Are you okay?" the brown haired girl looks at me with concern.

"I'm fine, just a little too much...wine," I wince, I hate to lie.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

"Jordis," I say.

"Emi! Why on earth are you talking to an old lady?!" the second blonde snapped.

"I just asked if she was okay," Emi replied.

Then I remembered, didn't Serena mention she knew a Emi who was in love with V?

"I'm not old, either!" I snap back.

"Well you're way older than us, so you are," the first blonde said.

"And how old is Suga?" I cock my head to the side.

"24," they say simply.

"And you are...what, 17?" I shrug.

"19! How can you say that!" the second blonde screeches.

"Well I'm younger than Suga, so you think Suga is an old man then," I smirk at their dumbfounded faces and walk out of the bathroom.

Eyeshadow was the last thing on my mind.

Serena's POV:

I finished three chapters and then placed my bookmark into my book.

The boys just started "Boy in Luv" and then I spotted Emi amongst the crowd.

I weave my way through them and tap in her shoulder.

She turns around and immediately cries in my arms.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I...I...Karoline and Macie started making fun of Suga's girlfriend in front of this stranger who seemed really pissed at them.. but I..*hic* couldn't *hic* help!"

I stroked her head, lost in thought. If anything, I bet my money the girl was Jordis.

Since I'm her best friend, I know she's always peeved when others hit on her boyfriend.

I looked at Emi started thinking, why is she so sweet and innocent? She's a pushover and anyone can trample over her.

Is she that much afraid of what happened when she was younger?

I sighed and then led Emi to the bathroom to clean up her face.

I opened the door to see Karoline and Macie snickering in the background.

"Who was that bitch? She had no right to say that!" Macie whined.

"I know right, it wasn't even about her!" Karoline rolled her eyes.

"Actually it was," I led Emi to the sink and then faced the two sluts.

" _She_ is Suga's _girlfriend,_ " I snap angrily. "so what gives you the right to call her a bitch when she's not. And from what I heard, you insulted her right to her face, saying you would steal her boyfriend."

"Emi! You promised not to tell anyone!" Macie screeched.

"Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia, Macie, welcome to the real world," I glare at her and then walked out of the bathroom with Emi following behind.

Mic drop.


	10. Plans

Not long after the "incident," I told Suga what happened and he left the rest of the concert to find her.

Meanwhile, since they didn't have Suga, each member did a solo song and then they sang "Butterfly."

I checked the time to see it was 9:45 p.m, so I said good bye to Emi and went home.

Jordis: _I'll be staying overnight at Suga's, k?_

Me: _K, just don't do anything stupid_

Jordis: _Serena!_

I laugh to myself as I eat my leftover dumplings.

Then I get ready for bed and crawled under my warm blankets.

The next morning was finally Friday. I got up quickly and ate my cereal then slipped on my shoes and raced to school.

Why did Emi not have a phone yet?!

I opened the doors to my homeroom and saw Emi looking down at her desk.

I sigh as I go over and try to comfort her the best I can before the bell rang.

Great.. school started.

Math was boring like usual, and I had a nice nap in Reading.

We played hockey in Phy Ed so it was okay since I was goalie.

Lunch was normal, I got to see Emi in the halls, and I dissed Karoline and Macie whenever I could.

Science was hard and I think I failed the test, while Chinese came smoothly.

Finally, American Studies. Then it's over. Then its the weekend.

Finally!

Mr. DeHerder just told us to read some pages and then do whatever.

I quickly read my pages without understanding anything and then started texting Jungkook.

Me: _how was the party yesterday?_

Jungkook: _it was ok. sad that Suga had to_ _go. Is Jordis ok?_

Me: _she's at Suga's rn_

Jungkook: _Ik, it's my place too. did u know_ _she's such a pig?_

Me: _which bed r u looking at_

Jungkook: _nvm, it's mine_

Me: _exactly_

Then the bell rang and I practically shot up from my seat and packed my things quickly. I stacked my chair and raced out of the room.

I cannot wait to get home! My new book would be coming in soon!

Jordis's POV:

I was watching TV while Suga was working with RapMon, J-hope, Jimin, and V.

Jungkook was cooking and apparently texting someone since his ringer was loud and he was constantly getting notifications.

Either that or a crazy phycopathic fan.

I scanned through the channels but nothing was really good.

I finally just settled on the Bachelor.

Just then, Jungkook came into the room with cooked pork and orange juice.

He sat next to me and started eating, while answering his messages or death threats. Who knows?

"Whose texting you?" I ask curiously.

"Rae," he answers with his mouth full.

"Who the hell is Rae?!" my eyes widen when I look at him.

He chuckled and kept laughing like a maniac.

"I'm just joking...I'm texting Serena."

I throw a pillow at him and it lands right when he was putting food in his mouth.

I start to laugh and then turn the TV off.

"I think I'll head home now," I say.

"Why?" he asks with his mouth still full.

"So I can tell Serena that she is going on a blind date," I shrug.

"Wait, what?! With who??"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirk to myself and text Suga.

Then I text Serena.

Me: _Emi just texted me that she wants you_ _to go on a blind date_

Serena: _why_

Me: _trust me, Jungkook is a lost cause_

Serena: _I already know that. I was looking at_ _a BTS interview and it says he likes noona_

Me: _what's noona_?

Serena: _older girls_

Me: ...

 _well, it's a good thing becuz me and Emi paired you up with someone special!_

Serena: _ugh...who?_

Me: _it's a surprise. you'll see him when he comes_

Serena: _is it someone I know_?

Me: _yes_

Serena: _Gene Jenkins_

Me: _how did you know?!_

Serena: _it's obvious, and fine_

I squeal in my head with delight. Finally!

I have been waiting for this day for SO long!

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Jungkook asks.

"heheh...Serena agreed to a blind date," I skip down the halls and go to Suga's car.

I leave a note for my surprise later.

Two words: double date


	11. Friday

"A double date?" Suga furrows his eyebrows. "Really?"

"And Serena agreed to it!" I clap my hands together excitedly.

"Seriously?"

I nod.

Suga sighs. "Fine."

"Yay!" I cheer happily. "We'll meet at a restaraunt at 6 sharp, don't be late, and I'll text you the details!"

I skip all the way to my hybrid and drive back to my house.

Serena's POV:

Jordis suddenly barged into the house and we went shopping.

I was dead until we finally made it to Hot Topic.

I picked out a blue and grey dress while she chose crimson and red.

When we got back home, she forced me into putting the dress on already.

It was a long sleeves blue dress with grey patterns all over. I wore black leggings and the same black wedges.

Jordis's dress was sleeveless again with lace on the top part, that being black, and the puffy dress crimson.

She had a black petticoat and black tights with her usual black heels.

While I had blue eyeshadow, she had black eyeliner.

I curled my hair and she straightened hers.

I put on a choker and then we sat on the couch and watched TV until 6 o'clock.

When someone knocked on the door, I turned the TV off then me and Jordis made our way to the door.

Suga waited for us and he opened the door for Jordis, then we headed to this newly opened sushi restaraunt.

We walked in the building to see lost of glittering chandeliers and black booths. Marble floor and polished wood aligned the inside of the building as we were escorted to our table.

Jordis ordered Root Beer, Suga chose water and I got fruited iced tea.

"Have you been here before?" I ask Suga.

"No. It just opened last week and I had tour preparations," he shook his head and wrapped his arm around Jordis.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot you got a new tour coming up. Where are your stops?"

"Thailand, Germany, Korea, Beijing, and some other small cities. Ask Namjoon if you want the full details. Or the manager."

"Aww...and then you have to go back to Korea," Jordis pouts a little.

I look at my phone and read on webtoon while the couple is doing and saying mushy things.

Finally, Gene made it to the table. He had Justin Beiber styled black hair with a black and white shirt and black pants with grey converse.

"Gene! I told you to wear a tux!" Jordis scolded.

He shrugged. He ordered Dr. Pepper (I have no idea why they serve that at a sushi restaurant.)

I got a giant sushi and sea eel spliting with Gene while Suga got meat and Jordis got a big bowl of salad with cut chicken.

The sushi was great, it had meat in the middle with seaweed, then wasabi, then seaweed and then a thick layer of rice.

Gene didn't seem to be a big fan of it. He ate all of the sea eel.

Since the sushi meal was meant for two, I got to put it in a box to go.

Gene and I hardly conversed, no more than he did with Suga or Jordis.

Later in the night, Gene paid for ours (thank god he has some sense) and Suga paid for his and Jordis's meal.

When Suga dropped me and Jordis off, Gene and I just waved while Suga and Jordis said a bunch of sweet nothing's.

It honestly looked like they were drunk.

"So how was the date?" she asks me when we enter the house.

"Meh. It was ok," I shrug and walk into my room.

I put on my pjs and brush my teeth. Then Jordis and I go back into the living room to watch random movies like The Waterboy and Heavyweights.

I yawn a couple of times before I fall asleep in the middle of Finding Dory.

Now this, is a real Friday.


	12. Acquaintances

A few weeks later is Spring Break, and me, Courtney, Jordis, Nadira, Emi, and Celia got invited to Chicago to see a BTS concert.

Lights flashed everywhere and they started singing "For You."

They didn't get far when a gun shot was heard.

Several bodyguards came in and ordered the boys to get off stage.

Suga went to Jordis (obviously) while we were the closest so Jungkook was next to me and V next to Emi.

Rap Monster was next to Nadira and Celia, while Jimin, Jin and J-hope crowded Courtney.

The stadium was pandemonium. People were screaming and running everywhere.

The police had come and were investigating with pistols.

"Serena," Jungkook looked at me. There was clear fear in my eyes.

"If we don't make it out of here, I just wanted to let you know..."

He started to turn a little red. "What I'm trying to say is..."

He stuttered with his words but I had no idea what he was trying to say.

"I just needed you to know that...that..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, he likes you!" Suga cut in, a bit too loudly.

Jungkook and I immediately start blushing like no tomorrow.

When the excitement came down a little, BTS, me and my friends were escorted into separate little cars.

In the car, the driver had headphones on to look like another average kid with a little help of make-up to cause no suspicion.

"Jungkook," I whisper to him, "I like you too."

It felt like forever, staring intently into each others eyes, but it seemed as if his face was coming closer by the second.

And then the gap between us closed.

Later in the day, we all met a Suga's (BTS) place. We all crowded in the living room, unsure of what's next.

"The managers said that we can do whatever is within our boundaries, but have some bodyguards nearby," J-hope said.

"That's no fun," Suga pouts a little.

I turn my head away from what Jordis is going to do.

"Get a room!" Jin whines.

"But then what are we going to do? There's nothing fun with bodyguards nearby," Jungkook asks.

 _Jungkook and I came to an agreement where we hide our relationship a secret._

 _We both (thank God) didn't like mushy things and we just talk most of the time to each other, but it's not like we're dating._

 _No, we are NOT dating...yet anyway. I don't know._

"The beach?" J-hope suggests.

"The bitch?" Jimin furrows his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"No, the BEACH," Jungkook clarifies.

"Yeah. The BITCH. What's that? A new amusement park?" Jimin asks.

"Jimin," Rap Monster looks at Jimin, "b-e-a-c-h."

"Oh~" Jimin then nods his head.

Everyone sighs in annoyance.

Me and Jordis laugh a little to ourselves.

"Well, then let's go to the beach. I'm bored," Courtney states.

"Aren't we all," Celia says.

"Not for long," J-hope cheers.

The boys then go to change while the girls (including me and Jordis) went home to do the same.

"Is it going to be hot or cold today?" I ask Nadira.

"Don't ask me, I can't go to the beach," she shrugs.

"Why not?" Celia pops into the conversation.

"I have to babysit my nephew and all."

We nod as Jordis drops Courtney off.

"Text me when you're ready," she calls.

Courtney nods and walks to her door.


	13. Truth or Dare pt 1

Later when we were all ready, Jin drove us to the beach where all the girls unpacked and the boys unloaded and set up the umbrellas.

"What are we going to do first?" Courtney asked.

"I was planning on just eating ice cream and dippin' dots," I shrug.

"Well what do we usually do?" Celia asks everyone.

"I usually don't come," I blurt.

"We're usually busy and go to private pools," Rap Monster says.

"I go snorkeling and swimming," Courtney adds.

"So...just swimming and then cold products later?" Celia sums up everything.

We all nod and then all the boys started teaming up against each other and trying to pick each other up and drop into the water.

Jordis laughs as she takes videos and pictures while I sit on a chair and start reading a book.

"Serena! What's the point in coming if you're not going to socialize?" Celia kicks a little sand at me.

"Vitamin D?" I shrug.

"You're under an umbrella," Courtney points out.

Before I could answer, I felt cold water being poured onto my back. I whip around to see Jungkook and V with an empty bucket.

I chase them around the beach until I finally got to push them off the dock.

Jordis was laughing her head off while taping the whole thing.

Emi was even enjoying herself, which was great, considering she lost her supposed "friends" in the incident.

Then everyone started playing ball games in the water.

I mostly targeted Jungkook and V, I'm not a very forgivable girl.

"Ah...ok I'm done," Celia crawled onshore and started playing with the sand.

"My favorite part," I join her and we start to make a horrible out-of-shape sand castle.

"It's better than what I could do," Jordis chuckles as she sits down behind us, and then watched us work.

"No, how about you draw something in the sand? You're good at drawing," Courtney suggest. "I bet you're better at drawing than Serena, her boys all look scrawny."

"Excuse me?!" I throw a fistful of sand in her direction and it landed right on her face.

Everyone started laughing when she spit sand out of her mouth.

"You little-!"

She started a little chase along game and before we knew it we had started tag.

Finally, we're all tired and can't run anymore.

Then we went to the small shack and got dipping dots, ice cream, iced tea, ICEE, and things like that.

I ordered a Oreo dipping dots and sat down in a picnic bench there.

Celia also got dipping dots, Courtney and Jordis got popsicles, and Emi got iced tea.

Then the boys got who knows what.

We all sat around the campfire later in the afternoon.

The sun was setting and it was already dark.

"I kinda want to stay," Jordis says while pulling her blanket closer to her.

"Yeah, I reserved a place overnight at a nearby hotel," Suga said. "Thought we'd need it."

"You're such a thinker," V laughs.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Of course, the two started a brawl.

Rap Monster and Jungkook pulled the two back while Jin was placed in the middle of the two.

"Ooh, we should do a game," Courtney suddenly had an idea, which is unlike her. (Jk)

"Like..?" Celia shrugs.

"Truth or Dare?" Jimin suggest.

"Sure. Why not?"

We all gathered in a circle and then explained the rules.

"If you don't do the dare, then you have to remove an article of clothing or if you don't do a truth you have to kiss the person to your left or right," I explain.

"Who wants to go first?" Courtney asks.

Crickets were heard chirping while everyone at each other unsettlingly.

"Me, then," V shrugs as he volunteers.

"Namjoon, truth or dare?" V asks the leader right away.

All eyes settled on Rap Monster to see what he would do.

"Dare," he says full of confidence.

V grins wickedly, if thats possible for him.

"I dare you to..." V rubs his hands around, looking for how to torture one of his best friends.

"Close your eyes, go around the circle, and when I say stop, you stop, and kiss the person right in front of you."

My jaw dropped open. Seriously?! V? Why! Just why?!

Celia got a blindfold and folded it over his eyes. V twirled him and started to move him from inside the circle.

Rap Monster cautiously walked around the circle, with me holding my breath. V, I _will_ kill you if you make him kiss me.

Then V shoved Rap Monster forward where he had to lock lips with...a nearby tree.

I let my breath out, I thought for a second he was aiming at Emi!

"Alright, it's Namjoon's turn," V laughed it off.

Rap Monster took off the blindfold.

"Jordis," he turned to the gulping girl. "Truth or Dare?"

"I pick...dare," Jordis finally replied.

The guys started congratulating her while the girls (including me) were nervous and unsettled by what she had to do.

"I dare you...to scream as loud as you can..." Jordis sighs with relief, "that you love Kim Namjoon!"

I bite my lip as I see Suga's expression. Trust me, it was priceless.

"I pass!" she shrieks quickly and takes off her socks. "I will never do that!"

Suga literally SIGHED of _relief!_

I laughed a little in my corner.

"Ok, now..." Jordis scanned the circle. Truth or dare...Suga."

"Dare," he immediately says.

My eyes widen. This is not going to turn out good.

"I dare you...to kiss me."

A lot of saddened aww's went around the circle. I closed my eyes as Suga did the easy dare.

Then we waited for him to aim for the next victim.

"Truth or Dare...Jungkook?" he asks. Crap.

"Dare," he says with no regret hinted in his voice.

"I dare you...to kiss Pink Princess on the cheek!"

Jungkook squinted his eyes closed and leaned forward, closer to Jin's cheek. He pecked it quickly and jumped back into his seat, as if nothing happened.

"Courtney truth or dare," he asks.

"Truth. You people are too barbaric for me," she says.

"Alright," he started to think of what to ask her. "Do you like J-hope?"

"He's funny and annoying," she shrugs bluntly.

"Okay...truth or dare Jimin," she asks.

"Dare," he says very unconfidently.

"I dare you to kiss your crush."

"I don't have a crush."

"Then do a make-out scene with a rock," she says.

Jimin furrows his eyebrows but then nods.

"Okay..." he turns around and finds a rock. Jordis readies her phone as he started "making out" with it.

We laughed at how dumb he looked.

"You can stop," Courtney calls out.

"Thank God," Jimin drops the rock and gets back into the circle.

"Truth or Dare Serena?"

"Truth," I quickly answer. These dares are too...weird. I don't know, I always pick truth.

"Are you dating anyone?" he asks curiously.

"No, I'm not," I say. This was pretty easy.

"Wait, you're telling me you're _single_?!" Jimin asks further.

"Yes," I clarify.

"Really?" he then looks like he's deep in thought.

"Ok, truth or dare V," I ask.

"Dare, duh," he says.

"I dare you to kiss Emi and then tell her if you like her or not."

"Ooh~" everyone crowded around the two.

He was very hesitant to kiss her, but when they did, the two were immediately melted into it.

"Well I'm guessing he likes her," Celia said.

I nod. "And the ship has finally sailed."

"Since they won't be...unlocking lips anytime soon, who wants to go?" Courtney asked.

"I will," Jin says. "Truth or Dare Celia."

"Umm...tr-wait no...dare," she says and then nods to confirm it.

"I dare you to...hold hands with me after I go to the bathroom and not wash it."

"Jin, ew!" I hold my hand to my mouth. How unsanitary can that get?!

"Nope!" she takes off her jacket. "No way in hell is that happening."

"Truth or Dare J-hope," she asks.

"I think I'll just play it safe...never mind. Dare," he says with his usual sunshine of a smile.

"Ok. I dare you to strip down and go into Jordis's closet and pick out 3 things. Then you have to wear it for the rest of the game."

My eyes widen. Wow, she really went 100%, and since the guys were stupid enough to stay in their swim trunks, J-hope had to do the dare.

J-hope's POV:

I walked to the main hotel where we signed in and got Jordis's card and walked into her room. I closed my eyes and walked in, grabbing three things. I hoped I could grab pants and a shirt, and underwear, even if it was a girl's.

I felt something smooth and thought another was jeans. Then I grabbed it and walked outside. My jaw dropped open. I have to wear... _that?_

Serena's POV:

"I wonder what he's going to pick out," Celia says.

Jordis and leaning against Suga with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Suddenly, Jin started laughing and he pointed behind me. What I saw...made me completely baffled.

J-hope had a glittery pink skirt with a silk scarf around his neck, and one leg warmer.

"Are you wearing anything under...?" Rap Monster asked.

J-hope shook his head.

"Ah...what the hell..." I whispered to myself.

Jordis was just dumbfounded he was wearing her clothes. And he actually _fit_ into them!

"Jordis," he says with red cheeks.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to have a make-out session with RapMon right in front of Suga."

"WHAT?!" Suga literally shot up. "She will not!"

"Either that or take off an article of clothing, and she already took off her socks and no jewelry suffices," J-hope says.

"Bitch, you're gonna die!" Suga charged at J-hope only to be restrained by RapMon and Jungkook again.

"So? Jordis?" J-hope smirks evilly.

"Oh God..." I wince as I know this will be the end for her.

"I won't do it...so..." she turns a little red as she undoes her bra from under her shirt. Then she sits on it.

"Serena," Jordis then turns her attention to me.

"Dare," I shrug. "Why not?"

"I dare you to kiss Jungkook," she says.

Oh great. I should've known.

But I am so glad I brought a sweatshirt and wore it. Sadly, I had worn flip-flops so socks were out of the question.

"Should I pass and take off the sweatshirt...?" I ask Celia.

She shrugs.

"Serena just do it!" Courtney says.

"I can't kiss anyone in public...I pass," I take off my sweatshirt.

"Suga," I ask.

"Dare," he replies automatically.

"I dare you to do... _it_ with Jordis," I grin at myself.

"Isn't that a bit..far?" Jin questions.

"You mean intense training, right?" Jordis inquires a little pale.

"Well he's out of the game cause he fainted," Jimin waved a hand in front of Suga's stricken face.

"Alright, Rap Monster, truth or dare," I ask.

"Dare," he says. Now this guy has some guts.

The guys started cheering for him. I think some of them were talking about making a venue for his funeral..?

"I dare you to put on a skimpy dress," I finally say.

"Okay."

He walks away and somehow, whats seems like forever he's back with a strapless super short red polka-dot dress which had the top hanging off since it was so small.

"Uh..."

"I think we should call it a night and...um...continue this tomorrow?" Jin suggests.

"Yes please!" J-hope immediately stands up.

So the girls went separate ways and so did the guy.

Emi, me, Jordis, Courtney, and Celia shared a big room while the boys got separated into 3 groups.

We all brushed our teeth and then settled into the beds. There was four but Emi wanted to sleep on the couch that folded into a bed.

"Good night," Celia called.

"Night," we all murmured back.

And then I shut the lights off to a pitch black.


	14. Truth or Dare pt 2

The next morning, it was really windy and dark clouds covered the sky. Lucky for us, we got to bundle up for our continuation of Truth or Dare.

"Who wants to go first?" Celia asks.

"Me, I guess," Jungkook says. "Suga, Jin, J-hope, truth or dare?"

"You can truth or dare more than one?" Jordis says. I nod.

"Dare," they all say.

"I dare you all to have a drinking contest."

"Seriously?!" Courtney threw her hands up in the air. "I knew it-barbaric!"

"Well, you guys should start," Jungkook states.

The three boys purchased multiple small bottles of beer and then start drinking.

Jordis counted for Suga, Courtney counted for Jin, and Celia counted for J-hope.

One by one, the boys started slurring and being slower. And then Jin passed out with 4 bottles finished.

Suga was at 6 while J-hope was at 7.

"How can they hold that much liquor?" I ask Courtney. She shrugs.

Then Suga finished another bottle and threw it against a tree where it shattered into multiple pieces.

I sigh. "I'll clean it up."

So I go inside to collect gloves, a shovel and a pan. When I get back outside, Suga is at 10 with J-hope at 9.

I shake my head as I collect the glass shards carefully.

Jin finally woke up started drinking a lot of water, and then puked onto the pan I put the glass in.

"This just got really gross," Courtney winces at the puke. "Who will clean that up?"

"Jungkook will since he started it," I say simply.

"That's a good punishment for him," Jimin nods in agreement.

"By the way, where's V and Emi?" I ask.

"First date," he replies.

Me and Courtney nod with pride. She was finally breaking out of her shell.

"Hey Kookie!" Jimin calls. "You're nominated to clean up Jin's puke."

"Ew, why?" he asked while walking over.

"You were the one that dared them to have a drinking contest," Courtney said.

He grimaced as he finally gave in and collected the gloves I brought for the glass, and he started to pick up the pan, making sure the vomit didn't fall off.

The he walked to the garbage near the sand and started wiping if off.

"Don't forget to clean!" Celia calls quickly.

"Ugh, I give up!" Suga finally says and falls onto the sand.

"Dude, you just drank 17 bottles of beer," Rap Monster said.

"And J-hope passed out a while ago to at 15 bottles. Why don't you go to the bathroom now?" Celia suggests.

Suga nods and starts to run back to the nearby hotel.

"Did he know there was one in the beach shack?" Jordis asks me.

"Probably not," I reply.

"Ok, I think we should be done with this game," Courtney says.

"Like...?" Jimin shrugs.

"Oh~ We should do Paper Kiss," Rap Monster suggests.

"Seriously? Paper Kiss?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Suga couldn't do it before cause he had a cough," Jin said while still wiping vomit off his face.

"Should we wait for V and Emi?" J-hope moaned on the sand while drooling.

"We're here already," Emi said.

We all looked behind us to see the couple holding hands.

"Crap, what the heck happened to you guys?" V asks bluntly while observing the surrounding.

"Jungkook dared Suga, J-hope, and Jin a drinking contest," Celia explains.

"Oh, Kookie, Kookie, Kookie," V shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Shut up," Jungkook finally came back from cleaning duty.

"Okay, I'm back. What're we doing now?" Suga asks.

"Namjoon wants to play Paper Kiss," Jimin says.

"Why?" he replies.

"It's Rap Monster, who knows," Jordis sighs.

"I don't see why not," Emi shrugs.

"Okay people! We're going to be playing Paper Kiss now," Jimin announces.

"Whose going to get the paper?" Courtney asks.

"I will," Rap Monster then walked away to get it.

"What's 'Paper Kiss' anyway?" Celia wonders.

"It's where you pass paper from one person to another by using your mouths and not hands," Suga explains.

"And the last time we did it, Suga had the cough," Jin added.

"That doesn't really matter."

"I'm back," Rap Monster jogs over with a basket of origami paper.

"I'll be the person that pos the paper into the basket, so I'll be last," I call and make everyone go into a line with me at the end.

The line goes from Celia, to Courtney, to Jimin, to Jin, to Rap Monster, to J-hope, to Emi, to V, to Suga, to Jordis, to Jungkook, to me.

Celia starts and puts the paper to her mouth and sucks in her air, and passes it to Courtney. Courtney had trouble and accidentally let go of her air and the paper left her mouth.

Celia tried again with Courtney being more cautious this time. Jimin got the paper quickly and passed it to Jin quickly before he dropped it. Jin wasn't ready and accidentally let the paper go, right when he was about to pass it to Rap Monster.

Long story short, Jin and Rap Monster almost kissed.

"Okay, I don't think we should continue that," I say.

Jin and Rap Monster nod in agreement.

"What should we do now?" Courtney asks.

"BTS members," an unfamiliar voice called.

We turned around to see 14 men dressed in all black. They had walkie-talkies and sunglasses as well.

"We are your bodyguards, and we understand you don't like us always trailing behind or around you, but your safety is the utmost importance," one of them says.

"Each member will be assigned two bodyguards and there will be no excuses," another says, cutting anyone before they could speak.

It was really weird, especially since the men stood out from everyone else. They stuck out like a sore thumb, and it was pretty awkward with other people at the beach too, looking at the men and us as if we're troubled teens or something.

"Follow us to know who you're assigned with and we'll explain you the rules, and we expect you to follow each and every one of them," the first one said and then all the boys followed them away.

"Why are there people even targeting them?!" Jordis asks angrily.

"I don't know but they obviously don't give a damn," I cross my arms.

"I wonder if they'll be trailing after us on our second date," Emi says mostly to herself.

"Oh, he asked you to a _second_ date _already_?" Courtney asks excitedly.

Emi nods.

The two girl started celebrating and kept on chatting about V until the boys came back with gloomy faces.

Suga asked to talk to Jordis in private, same to Emi from V.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The men say we have to stay away from bystanders, so that means you guys," Jimin started.

"And that means...?" Courtney motioned for them to explain further.

"It means that...we won't be able to hang out with you guys or anyone currently at this moment," Rap Monster explained further.

My throat was dry as I looked at Jungkook for confirmation, and he nodded to say yes.

Then Suga and V joined up with them and they had to walk to a truck, get in, and then they drove away.

Emi and Jordis cried on each other's shoulders in the hotel when we packed up our things.

We all were emotionless as we rented a car to drive home and dropped each other off.

Jordis and I agreed to have Emi stay at our place for awhile, but I can tell the two won't get over this soon.

And it also meant I couldn't text J-hope when I'm down or Jungkook just to talk. It was as if we never met them.


	15. The Transfer Student

It was now Monday again at school, and everything wasn't the boring usual dull gray. It was black and white.

Jordis, Emi, and I were a mess after the incident at the beach. Turns out, Celia started to like J-Hope.

I pack up my bags and then start to make my way to school. I heard there's going to be a transfer student.

"Serena!" I look around to see Jordis with her phone in her hand.

"What?" I ask.

"They're coming back! Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jungkook with the others!" my jaw dropped open.

It was hell on earth without them, and they're now coming back!

I stared in the awe at the ground for a few minutes before I realized I was going to be late for school. Just those simple little words lighted my whole life.

"You're in a awfully cheerful mood today," Emi said to me when the lunch bell rang.

"Because I didn't tell you the news," I smirk.

"What news?" Emi asked with no interest in her voice.

"Taehyung's coming back."

The whole school would've heard her squeal.

It was going to be a good day after school.

"Wait, have you met the new kid yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, he seems so sad. But I conversed with him a little. He is really passionate about music," Emi shrugs as we start to eat.

"What's his name?"

"Brandon Zhang."

"That's cool," I space out a little.

"Earth to Serena?" Emi waves her hand in my face.

"What?" I suddenly snap out of it.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Sure," I shrug. Why not.

She left the table to find him so I was alone. I checked my phone to see any notifications. **Text Message: Kookie**

My eyes widen. Was this really happening?

Before I could click the box Emi came back with the transfer student.

He had long black hair that was in his face and covered his piercing dark chocolate brown eyes. He also had a lip piercing on the left bottom lip.

"Brandon, this is Serena," the she turned to me, "Serena, this is Brandon."

Brandon wore a band tee that said "All Time Low" with black jeans and I couldn't see his shoes.

"Hey," I wave a little to prevent this from turning awkward. He sits next to Emi so he's right diagonal from me.

"Hi," he said back quietly.

"So...anything else you'd like to say?" Emi looks at Brandon.

"No, why?" he gives her a puzzled look.

"Emi, stop forcing him to talk. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to. After all, we are strangers," I cut in.

"Strangers with matching band tees!" Emi squeals quietly.

I look at my shirt to see it was also an "All Time Low" band tee. I don't really care about what I wear, as long as it's a band tee, jeans, and sneakers, I was fine.

"You have very good taste in music," he jokes.

"So do you," I reply.

I knew I instantly liked him. We talked more than eating with our lunch break and then we exchanged numbers.

He wasn't very shy once you knew him, like me.

"Well, I gotta go," Brandon stood up to drop off his tray.

Emi and I wave and then we finished up our sandwich.

"I think that was the most fun lunch break I've ever had," I say to Emi.

She playfully yawned. "All you talked about were your favorite bands and authors, I seriously already feel like a third wheel!"

I laugh at her response and then prepare myself for the rest of the day.

 **Two Missed Calls: Kookie**


End file.
